


Through your heart

by simplymonbebe4ever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymonbebe4ever/pseuds/simplymonbebe4ever
Summary: Hyungwon:  The lonely vampire. The only one who can't forget his past. The one who feels out of this world. The one in search of unknownChangkyun:  The one with secrets and mysteries. The cryptic one.And they meet........
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but didnt have the guts to post it. Its not set in any specific time period. This story may contain many grammar mistakes☺And i will finish it!!

It was the first day of fall. He sat at the edge of the building. He really wanted to walk through the city park, close his eyes and lay down upon the grass and enjoy the evening sun. But he didnt. He never did. It brought back memories- memories he so wanted to bury deep deep down. But he knew that its really an impossible feet. He lay on floor and looked up at the beautiful sky.

''Are you gonna die Chae Hyungwon?''  
He didn't turn around to meet his best friend Lee Minhyuk. He knew Minhyuk will be angry, he also knew he'll understand.  
''The whole gang is getting ready for the party and you have to sit atop this damn building!!''  
''Min-''  
'' You are so bringing your lazy ass to the party and you will enjoy it. Period.''  
"'Today is the day Minhyuk. I remeber everything. Its..its killing me....i dont know what to-''  
'"Hyungwon-ah..."  
Minhyuk hugged him with all his might. He so wanted to take away his pain, he wants to make Hyungwon happy and free. But he knows that its not easy. He tried to convey it all through his touch.  
After what seemed like an eternity (but actually ten minutes) Hyungwon let go of Minhyuk's hug.  
He smiled sheepishly at Minhyuk. 'Lets go to the party Min. I'm alright''  
" Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then.....lets GO!!"

After forty minutes Hyungwon and Minhyuk were standing outside a small house in the suburbs. An old lady let them in and they entered the basement. Somehow the basement was four times larger than the entire house. When they entered there was a chorus shouting from over hundres of voices. Before Hyungwon could ask what was happening, his close friends all came forward and sang ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGWON". He blinked at the happy faces of Minhyuk, Jooheon, Wonho, Kihyun, Shownu and many of their friends. He couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday!  
Slowly he began to get in to the groove of his birthday party. After so many hours of partying, and drinking strong stuff, most of the guests were gone or knocked off. The gang of six were lying on the floor. As usual Minhyuk began to chatter aimlessly. Hyungwon was slowly closing his eyes when Shownu asked '' So you are 1800 years old today, right?"  
He opened his eyes and looked straight ''Nope. 1801" and he closed his eyes contentedly. Yeah sometimes he forgot that he was a vampire


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thus they meet ......

He has been walking for over hours now. His bones are aching. His knees and foot seems to be split into two. This was a mistake. He realizes too late. He would have never in his right mind agreed to this torture. But here he is. Fate is too unpredictable. He stopped in his track.  
‘’Are you too tired Chang-kun?’’ he grimaced hearing his name pronounced wrong, but he let it go. After all, his name was difficult and the guy was a foreigner. And they didn’t know each other.  
‘’No, I am just taking a short break. You can go ahead with others’’ he finished lamely. When his best friend dared him to go on an adventurous trip for five days, he didn’t anticipate constant hiking around dense forest with unknown people. Yeah he did mess up.  
The guy looked him over and called out to his friends. ‘’we are taking a short break, carry on’’  
Changkyun looked up at the guy, surprised. He didn’t even remember the guy’s name.  
‘’you don’t need to. It’s perfectly fine umm –‘’  
‘’Simon, I knew you wouldn’t remember’’ he smirked and sat beside Changkyun. “So do you often participate in trips like this Chang-kun?”  
“Naah, it’s my first time. My friend suggested this. It was a dare actually, and you can call me Danny. It would be easier for you.”  
“Nope I really like your name, it’s unique and adorable...…like you”  
Changkyun realized many things, that others have left them, both of them were alone in the middle of the deep forest and Simon’s crystal blue eyes were penetrating his eyes. If he didn’t know any better it would look as if Simon was flirting with him. But he didn’t want to go there. His mind was set.  
“Let’s go Simon. We should get going”

Finally he seemed to have survived the torturous trip. It was the last evening of their trip. All of them were sitting around a campfire and singing some songs or sharing some lame jokes. Simon was not there, for this Chankyun was grateful. If he had any doubts whether Simon was flirting with him, it was gone. He knew Simon was flirting with him. Be it the small touches or sweet praises or winks, he was convinced. And he was glad that after tomorrow he wouldn’t be bothered by him, not that there was anything wrong with Simon. He was sweet, caring and funny, but Chankyun was not ready for it- whatever Simon was trying to achieve.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Simon sitting near him nor poking his cheeks. He didn’t like that!  
“Stop doing that. It hurts”  
“Well I was poking the dreaming beauty” Simon laughed at his own stupid joke.  
“Kun, I was asking for your number so that we can be in contact”  
Chankyun was torn between giving his number and rejecting it politely. Well it’s time to bite the bullet.  
“Simon, I know you are a great guy and all, but I have problem with keeping in touch with my close friends, so I don’t think we’ll be-“  
“I like you Chankyun, if that’s what you are worried about. And I know that you are single.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Well I didn’t know for sure until you confirmed it. But I had a hunch” he said with a twinkle in his eyes  
“But Simon, I just-“  
“One date that’s all, am asking. Just one chance”  
“Why is it important for you? You don’t even know me”  
“Because if I don’t try it will always be a no and I will always wonder…what if?”  
“umm… ok then date it is. So… this Friday?”  
“With pleasure my love. I can’t wait for Friday!”  
Chankyun felt a pinch of guilt seeing Simon’s happiness. Deep down he knew that he can’t give him a real chance. He sighed. What a life.

Hyungwon was getting ready for his ‘blind date’. He can’t believe that he let Kihyun talk him into this stupid date! Kihyun can be so adamant when he wants something. Hyungwon didn’t like Kihyun that much at first. He seemed so overbearing. But Kihyun being Shownu’s boyfriend - well it was hard not to talk him. And once he got to know the real Kihyun, it was hard not to like him. Beneath the angry, yelling, overbearing persona, Kihyun loved them all and would tire himself out just to make everyone happy. He would remember what all they liked and cook their favorite dish. He had no qualms in tidying their rooms and doing their laundry. At first he didn’t understand what made calm, peaceful and laidback Shownu to choose feisty Kihyun, but now he knows. Yeah Kihyun is a miracle, but Hyungwon would rather die than admit it to Kihyun. He didn’t want to boost Kihyun’s already inflated ego.  
“Are you ready wonnie?” Kihyun’s angelic voice entered his room before his body. He was accompanied by his adoring boyfriend Shownu. Both of them were looking at him like proud parents sending off their only son to college.  
‘’This is not my first date, you know. And I don’t like blind dates’’  
“You don’t like dates. If we don’t push, you would remain single for the next 1000 years!!!”  
Well Kihyun was right but that doesn’t mean he should make it easy for them.  
“I don’t mind being single forever. Not everyone is lucky to find their lovers in this lifetime like you two or Minhyuk and Jooheon’’ he said with a bit of sadness. It’s not like he doesn’t want to find his special one. It’s just that he found and lost- something special.  
Kihyun and Shownu had guilt written over their face. He felt bad seeing them like that. They were only trying to help after all. He tried to be more cheerful.  
“It’s ok Ki, so about this date, who is it? Am I allowed to know that? I mean is -”  
“She’s not a vampire if that’s what you are asking. That’s why you are meeting her outside our sanctity. She’s half werewolf and werecat- cheetah or leopard, am not sure”  
‘’So where are we going to meet?’’  
“Blueberry cafe. I heard that the couples who meet in this café for first time are meant for each other”  
He scoffed at that. Seriously Kihyun need to take his chill pill, he’s being too romantic for his liking. 

Simon and Changkyun were on their date. Simon was too excited and talking. They have ordered something Simon suggested. But the wine was exceptional.  
“You know Chang-kun, there’s a myth about this place”  
“What myth?”  
“That thousands of years ago a village girl who was in love with some big lord died here. And it was here that they first met. So whoever meets here for the first time are meant for each other” Simon finished with glee  
“But the girl died here, so how come- it doesn’t make sense. The myth is stupid”  
“Well I don’t know. But what I said is true”  
“Even if it’s true, we didn’t meet here, we met during our trip!”  
“Yeah, but many couple keep their first date here in hope of finally uniting in marriage”  
“That’s even more stupid”  
“Well, let’s order dessert shall we?”  
“You order it, I’ll use washroom by that time”  
“Okay kun’’  
Changkyun smiled at Simon and walked away

Hyungwon was having a not so good date. He can’t even remember her name, but the girl seemed unaffected by his mood. She happily told him about her life, her dreams and her previous boyfriends. He wanted this date to be over asap. Somehow he escaped from his date by giving the excuse of using bathroom.  
As he opened the doors of the washroom, he was not prepared to find the most striking brown eyes looking through the mirror. The last time has seen this eyes, was the day he almost died. The day he became a vampire…he was rooted to the spot…it can’t be, it can’t be him. He died in front of his eyes

“Changkyun…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the second chapter!!  
> please leave kudos and comments to let me know how you feel about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon tries to open up about his past  
> key word- tried  
> And someone's coming home
> 
> to all people who have read, left kudos and commented Thanks a lot.  
> hope you'll like this  
> byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Hyungwon slowly made his way to his manor, rather Shownu’s and Kihyun’s sweet home. He ditched his own car and his date. He was walking through the almost deserted road, drenched in water. Somehow walking through the rain always cleared his brain, and right now he needed a long walk.  
Minhyuk was the first friend he made after becoming a vampire. He never thought a vampire would be that loud and energetic, he supposed the human characters still linger after the change. After a short gap of two centuries, Kihyun and Shownu came to their life. Minhyuk made many friends as he went but Hyungwon was rather cautious. When Kihyun invited both of them to stay over at their sweet home for few days, Minhyuk was the first one to jump up and say yes. Soon the days turned to weeks and months. And somehow that became their home too. Yes they were family, yet Hyungwon lacked something and he was aware of that. Everyone knew he had a story but no one asked, he never said. Minhyuk was the only one who knew anything; even he didn’t know the full story. Not that he was hiding anything; he didn’t know how to say it, where should he start? And parts of it he still didn’t know.  
Hyungwon reached the manor around midnight. Wonho was the one who opened the door with a bright smile. He crashed here whenever he liked. Wonho was Jooheon’s friend; Jooheon and Minhyuk were connected at the hips.  
“Ki, wonnie is here…umm are you alright?”  
“Yeah more than usual”  
“Wonnie, how did the date go?” Kihyun’s asked from kitchen  
“The best in my life…”  
“What did you say? I can’t hear”  
When he didn’t get a reply Kihyun came into the hall to see a soaked Hyungwon sitting on the floor staring intently at the carpet. Kihyun looked at a dumbfounded Wonho. Wonho and Hyungwon used to date at one point, and Wonho knew every quirks and twists of Hyungwon, for Wonho Hyungwon was a star from sky. But even he didn’t know what to do. Both Wonho and Kihyun hugged him together.  
“You can talk if, if you like…..it’s ok if you are not ready” Kihyun said after a while  
Hyungwon felt like his body was still at that café’s washroom. He closed his eyes, he so wanted to forget this entire night, but his thoughts were on a messy loop. Everything starts and ends with those same eyes.

As he opened the doors of the washroom, he was not prepared to find the most striking brown eyes looking through the mirror. The last time he has seen this eyes, was the day he almost died. The day he became a vampire…he was rooted to the spot…it can’t be, it can’t be him. He died in front of his eyes.  
“Changkyun…….”  
Hyungwon couldn’t understand the thoughts going through his head nor could he be sure whether he was alive or not.  
He could’t remember how long he stood there staring at Changkyun or whoever that was that looked like Changkyun. The person he was looking at seemed to be frozen too. This person’s heart was beating wildly, so he was definitely human…………so maybe it was someone from his family, yeah a long lost nephew.  
“Chang- kun?”  
Both of them turned around to see the source of sound  
“You know I thought you were lost in there!!”  
Simon came inside and hugged Changkyun from backside.  
“You shouldn’t leave your date alone in a restaurant for long. What if someone else catches them? Hmm..?” Simon nuzzled into Changkyun  
So this person is also named Changkyun and he has a loving boyfriend  
While Hyungwon was debating what to ask, the “boyfriend” dragged the said person saying something about desserts and dates. Hyungwon didn’t move from that exact spot for a long time. He couldn’t think or breathe. If the said person was not his Changkyun why was he startled? Why did he look sad while leaving?  
Is he really Changkyun??

That’s how he ended up ditching his date and car, which he didn’t care. And now he was huddled up in a blanket and sitting near the fireplace squished between Kihyun and Wonho. Somehow he found his voice after a long time  
“I think you are overdoing this Ki….I won’t die, I am a vampire rt?”  
Both Wonho and Kihyun took a second to grasp what he said, and then all of them were laughing  
“I always do this if someone is upset, even if they are vampire!”  
“That’s the understatement of the year!” Hyungwon couldn’t agree more with Wonho  
But it’s been too long he kept them in the dark, he decided it’s time they knew something. He didn’t know where to start.  
“Today I met someone, someone from my past. Someone who really played a part-“  
He couldn’t continue anymore, he was tearing up. Even after all this time it still hurt like hell. Will he ever be alright? He was thankful that both of them were patient with him and he knew they were holding their questions  
“This person, this boy, he, he…. he was killed in front of my eyes………..and he’s again here…”  
“Maybe… he’s a vampire or any other magical being?” Wonho asked in a small voice  
“I don’t think he’s anything that I know, but if he IS indeed the one I think he is ………. Then he has a lot to answer”  
There was pin drop silence and he didn’t know whether he should continue this. Maybe he’ll find it in him to say everything, but not now. Not when he felt like-  
“Is he the same person? I mean… are you sure?” Kihyun sounded unsure  
“I thought the same thing, but….….. I’m sure of it, the look on his face…..everything, I can’t explain it”  
“Then we should be cautious, if he’s something that we don’t know…we shouldn’t take risks. We have no idea what he’s capable of! Your life could be in danger and they can harm us or-”  
“Kihyun, I would never let anyone harm you or anyone else. You can be assured of that”  
“No Wonnie that’s not what I meant! its that-“  
“I understand Ki and I promise to be cautious. But I’m going after him. This…. this is deep. You have no idea of what’s going through me. Do any of you remember your human life like I do? I remember it like yesterday!!! I can still feel all that pain. I remember every face…their cries….”  
“I’m sorry Wonnie; we all wish we could lessen your pain. Even master Kim said he can’t explain your condition…. And we trust you, and we’ll be always be with you. And you can talk to us…if you are ready”  
“I know Ki, it’s not that I don’t trust you guys…it’s just that it’s too hard for me, even after all these years”  
“So do you have any idea -” Wonho’s question was cut short by Shownu and Jooheon’s entrance  
“Wow! Is it a pajama party? Where’s Minny?”  
“Yeah you could say that. Minhyuk slept early, he said he needed his beauty sleep!!” Kihyun answered Jooheon’s question diplomatically, protecting Hyungwon’s privacy  
“Cool just wait, I’ll just wash up and come. This gym life is too hard; I don’t think I need muscles”  
“This was literally your first day!” Shownu shouted after Jooheon and kissed Kihyun  
“I need to take a shower too babe”  
After ten minutes, both Shownu and Jooheon were huddled in front of the t.v. They were halfway through the movie when Jooheon said “Kihyun hyung I really need your help, one of my friend is back in town. He’s a great rapper and singer. We met during a rap battle and I was amazed by his skills. He’s really shy type and has very few friends here. So I was thinking I could invite him over and you could cook your amazing cuisine, is it alright?”  
“Its fine Honey, but what is he and when do you plan to bring him?”  
“He’s pure human, nothing to worry about that. I have known him for years now, I was thinking this Saturday if it’s suitable for you”  
“What’s his name? I’ll search him up. If our Honey is impressed by someone, he should be something”  
“His stage name is I.M, he’s known as Daniel or Danny there but his real name is…..umm…….what was it……yeah, Changkyun, its Changkyun”  
Hyungwon turned around so violently that everyone was surprised  
“Did you say Lee Changkyun?” Hyungwons voice was so hoarse that it felt like scratching over grated stones  
“No, it’s…Im Changkyun. Why, what’s the matter, you look weird.”  
“Look this is my friend I.M” Jooheon thrusted his phone towards Hyungwon’s face, showing a clear photo of Changkyun  
If he had a heart, he surely would have gotten a heart attack. Fate had a twisted way of unraveling. Well it’s good; he wouldn’t have to start his search. He’ll just have to wait for Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so finally they speak  
> or partially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the kind souls who supported my first story. Thankyou💙

Channgkyun was in a daze. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Sure he knew this, but it was…..it was so overwhelming. He doesn’t remember how he got out of that café or where he went. All he remembers is those eyes and that beautiful voice. He hasn’t heard that voice for a very long time  
He saw Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon. Lord Hyungwon. Prince Hyugwon  
HIS Hyungwon  
HIS Hyungwon  
HIS Hyungwon…………..

A week after his date, a reminder popped up in his phone. He picked up the device and checked the remainder. ‘Dinner-Jooheon’s home’. He forgot about that! He met Jooheon after the adventure trip. Jooheon was his dear friend and liked him very much, so when Jooheon invited him over to meet his hyungs he agreed even though he was a little reluctant. Sure, he knew Minhyuk and has talked over phone, but he doesn’t know about others. And he was going to a house full of vampires. That didn’t sit well within him. Jooheon thinks he’s an innocent human, well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  
He even considered cancelling the dinner, but he didn’t like hurting Jooheons feelings. After long mental debate he decided to go. After all, how bad can it go?  
So tonight, he’s gonna meet Jooheon’s vampire ‘hyungs’

Changkyun was getting ready when his doorbell rang. ‘Must be Jooheon’ he thought. jooheon insisted that he would pick him up, giving some stupid excuse that he don’t want to ‘confuse’ Changkyun. But he understood that the vampire house location was well protected!  
When he opened the door, it was SIMON  
“Surprise” Simon sang in a sing song voice. Changkyun didn’t think he would be seeing Simon anymore considering how their date went.  
“What are you doing here?”  
‘‘I came to give you a surprise gift!’’  
“Then where is it?”  
“It’s me. The gift is me” he looked so earnest when he said that, Changkyun began to doubt Simon’s sanity  
“Simon…I am going out now, I’ll call you later ok?”  
“Then I am coming with you”  
That’s it. Simon has lost his sanity. He was sure of it. Now the question was how’ll he escape from this lunatic.  
Changkyun stared at Simon for few seconds. Simon looked pleased with himself  
“What do you really want?”  
“Changkyun, I –“  
A large car stopped outside the house. Jooheon came out of the car with a bounce in his steps and hugged Changkyun  
“I.M!! are you ready?”  
Simon scowled at Jooheon who hasn’t even glanced in his direction  
“Jooheon this is Simon, my friend-“  
“Boyfriend, I am Changkyun’s boyfriend”  
“Your boyfriend! I didn’t know you dated”  
Changkyun couldn’t believe Simon would say something like that!  
“Then hope in you two, let’s get going. Kihyun hyung always cooks more, so it won’t be a bother”  
‘What the hell’ he thought. He barely had time to reply when Simon hopped into the car. Within no time three of them were on their way. Simon and Jooheon were chatting happily, while Changkyun enjoyed the night drive. He loved his life. Or so he thought

Jooheon parked the car in front of a huge mansion. Even though he was impressed with the building, Changkyun was checking the exit routes i.e doors and windows. It never hurt to being prepared. To his dismay he couldn’t find any extra doors and he wasn’t sure whether the windows were real or not.  
As they entered the mansion, Changkyun couldn’t help feeling more and more constricted; a feeling of upcoming doom. He was someone who took signs and intuitions into serious account. It didn’t help that the mansion had three different sets of security systems or surveillance. He felt trapped.  
Meanwhile Simon was thoroughly enjoying, he was looking at each and every painting or furniture enthusiastically and asking about its whereabouts to Jooheon. He felt greatful for Simon’s presence. Somehow it anchored him to reality, though he had no intention of letting Simon know this.  
Finally they entered a gigantic dining hall. It had a huge rectangular table and it was already filled with different types of food. He was amazed by the room and food.  
“Wow. This is too much” Simon said looking at the roof?  
“We don’t usually eat here. It was Kihyun hyung’s idea to treat guests properly”  
“This Chandelier it looks ethereal” so that’s the reason Simon looked amused by the roof  
“Well it has some incredible history. But all I know is that it is built in such a way that sunlight is reflected through and illuminates it. You should see it in the morning’’  
“But how do light enter? I can’t see any direct windows or openings, not that I mind!” Simon asked  
“This room has been remodeled many times and; look when I press this, the roof slides and the sky is open. There’s extra glass panel for safety. It can’t be broken from outside” Jooheon explained as he touched a random switch  
“So it can be broken from inside?” Changkyun couldn’t stop his question  
“Yeah, only if you have inhuman strength” Jooheon replied with a smirk  
They were so busy discussing that they didn’t notice Kihyun and Shownu entering with final dishes. Jooheon did the introductions. Soon Minhyuk and Wonho joined the group. As they all settled down around the table, Jooheon asked Minhyuk  
“Where’s Wonnie Hyung?”  
“He’ll be here soon” Minhyuk replied with a smirk

Hyungwon was pacing around his room, ‘he’s probably here by now’ he thought. He got ready an hour ago. He chose a black outfit tonight. He wanted to look intimidating.  
He had already told Minhyuk about Changkyun. Jooheon knew something was up, so to avoid trouble in their relationship Hyungwon promised Jooheon ‘that he will let him know soon’. Jooheon was really disgruntled that Minhyuk knew something that he had no idea. But it was Minhyuk who suggested that he should be kept in dark till Saturday because Jooheon apparently sucked in acting. And Shownu would have already known the situation through Kihyun.  
He took a deep breath and walked out of his room.  
He walked with measured steps, calculating each and every move. He stopped outside the dining hall, he could see Changkyun.  
Tonight he’ll prove that he is HIS Changkyun

As time passed, Changkyun could feel the uneasiness growing. He tried to concentrate on Simon and others, but he couldn’t. He wanted to run away from these vampires. They had started on first course when he heard clear sound of footsteps. As he saw the source of those footsteps, he wished he had never agreed to Jooheon’s invitation  
It was Chae Hyungwon in blood and bone. He was walking with so much determination that he wished he could just bury himself now. Hyungwon’s eyes were penetrating his own. He couldn’t read the expression behind it. After all these years, He hasn’t changed much. He looked intimidating and hot. God, he looked good in whatever he wore.  
The table became silent as Hyungwon approached them. Minhyuk was the one who introduced this time.  
“There he is, guys this is Hyungwon, and Wonnie this is Changkyun and his boyfriend Simon” ouch! He forgot that Simon was posing as his boyfriend  
“Good to see you both” he walked across the table and sat opposite of Chankgyun. Everyone began to eat and Changkyun thought that maybe this dinner would cease without much trouble.  
Conversation flew smoothly and he was both troubled and relieved to see Hyungwon giving least attention to him. In fact Hyungwon wasn’t giving much attention to anyone; he was either focused on food or looked surly. And everyone was acting as though it was normal.  
After dinner everyone agreed to play some games. As they were going to the game room someone touched his shoulder. It was Hyungwon.  
“We need to talk”. That was all he said and walked off in opposite direction. As if he would follow him! Changkyun couldn’t find the will to walk or speak. But he moved in hyungwon’s direction. He was surprised that no one noticed both of them walking away from the group. Hyungwon was standing near the dining table. His back was turned in Changkyun’s direction. Both of them didn’t speak for some time. It was Hyungwon who broke the silence first.  
“You were alive”  
It was neither a question nor a statement, it was barely a whisper. Changkyun didn’t speak  
“I know it’s YOU. And don’t pretend that that – you don’t know me!!!”  
The final part came out louder, almost like yelling. Still Changkyun didn’t speak  
“You know, I wished to see you again. After I was made like this, I searched every nook and cranny for any possibility to bring you back. I didn’t stop searching though. I tried and tried because I thought you would want me to continue. That it was you who was speaking in my head to move forward. But when I see you standing in front of me like this…like a guilty person, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD”  
Hyungwon turned around as he said this and closed the distance between them. His eyes were shifting between red and yellow. He yanked Changkyun’s collar roughly and yelled  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU COME BACK???WHY??WHY???WHY??? WHERE YOU HAPPY??? ANSWER ME!!!”  
Changkyun could hear multiple footsteps approaching them. But he didn’t care. He was happy to be in his lover’s hands after years and years of waiting, even though he was being manhandled right now. He wanted to say something, many things. But-  
Suddenly a white light hit them and Hyungwon was thrown away from him. Before he could understand what was happening around him, he was thrown over someone’s back. To his horror he realized that he couldn’t even move his fingers. It was like a spell, he felt frozen. He heard a large crashing sound and shoutings. After a while he was flying away from the mansion. Everything happened so quickly that it felt like a dream. But now he was charging through the night sky with incredible speed. He was sure that for any human, it would look like a shooting star. 

Finally his legs grazed solid earth, the floor of his room.  
That was when he saw his captor.  
SIMON!!  
Or someone that looked like Simon  
His blonde hair was now pure white and longer, up to his hips. His pupils were silvery white. His features have a changed a lot. He looked taller and stronger. He doubted whether it was Simon  
“Simon?”  
The person bowed in front of Changkyun and said  
“We finally meet. Iam Niyapi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading 4th chapter❤❤❤❤❤ Hope you all liked it😀  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it  
> Creative cricism is always appreciated


End file.
